


Aqua Velva

by celebrimbor78



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Robert, 铁神秘衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 那晚的酒吧和记者的家





	Aqua Velva

Robert小了Paul近十岁，有一头柔软顺滑的棕发和好看的蓝眼睛，两颊还有未消的软肉。他总是穿着愚蠢大学生爱穿的衣服——低调的格子衬衫配条牛仔裤，外面再裹件过时的褐色灯芯绒夹克——毫无人们在漫画家身上想要找到的超凡脱俗。他趁Paul不注意，将自己灵活的小舌头探入杯中勾出了一片柠檬，欢快地嚼着，Paul几乎能看看见他身后欢快摇晃着的尾巴。

他究竟是怎么通过报社的第一轮面试的？是不是正巧面试他的那个Alpha没见过世面，以至于他稍稍放出一点Omega信息素对方就迫不及待同意了？性和饭碗，绝佳的社会新闻题材。Paul又喝了口对方倾情推荐的蓝色饮料，晕乎乎地在脑内画了个叉：面前这个可疑Omega还能做出这档子聪明事？

桌上堆积的空酒杯都被服务员收走了，Paul砸砸嘴，瞪着棕色的大眼睛看向对面的Robert。Robert不是个标准的Omega，他有些高了，内敛寡言，着装过于朴素，缺少必要的修饰——考虑到Paul还未体验过那藏在格子衬衫下的身体，记者先生不得不遗憾地宣布Robert唯二与理想Omega的相通之处，就是他那张好看的脸蛋和因迟钝而客观表现出的柔软。

但他确确实实是个Omega，一个可口诱人的Omega。他两片温软的嘴唇总是若有所思地抿在一起，忧郁的眉毛微微蹙起，毫无顾忌地坐到Paul的办公桌上，湖蓝色的大眼睛迷离地望着他，活像一个纯真放荡的艺术家。但他总是对身边的真正的事务缺少激情，因此表现出一种近乎木讷的格格不入，Paul知道，Robert早单方面和那穷凶极恶的骗子、无处可逃的歹徒精神私奔了，这个Omega满脑子都是危险的Zodiac，所以他也够危险的。为了Zodiac，他会翻纸篓里的垃圾，当他坐在Paul桌子上时，脑子里总在想该如何套出更多关于这个变态杀手的有用信息。

呕，Paul焦躁地抓抓头发，他快把自己酸吐了。对面的Omega乖巧地朝他眨了下眼睛，酒吧标配的昏黄灯光成了在他睫毛上欢快跳动的金屑。就像他的本质，温吞内敛的壳子下有着出人意料的热情与活跃，Paul着魔般想道，我就是爱他这副模样。

Robert还在得意洋洋地讲述破解zodiac密码的方法，在酒精的刺激下他脸蛋微红，少见地炫耀起自己的聪明才智。Paul贪婪地盯着他，然后不加掩饰地舔了下嘴唇，拿起一根细签在带着折痕的密码纸上点了两下，问道：“但这些都不是字母，看起来是中世纪的符号。”

“我也这么觉得。”年轻漫画家的蓝眼睛更亮了，Paul入迷地关注着这个变化，现在他齿间还萦绕着蓝色鸡尾酒微涩的橙香，这自然而然令他联想到另一件关于组成Omega的基本要素：信息素。Robert是什么味道的呢？他不动声色地在空气中嗅了嗅，平日里漫画家常用抑制剂压住自己的香味，可能偷看过全员体检报告的Shorty悄悄告诉过他Robert的信息素像泛涩的青橘，这个Omega离过一次婚，生过一个孩子。

酒精最重要的意义是麻痹神经，他相信他稍加引诱就能得到他所需要的。Paul悄悄放出自己的信息素，没一会，他敏锐地嗅到了一股酸甜交织的成熟果香。和Shorty说的不太一样，但他十分满意。

Robert显然不知道Paul正好奇地辨别他的信息素，他朝记者眨眨眼睛，邀功请赏般掏出一个花里胡哨的小册子，一个不常出现的狡黠微笑浮现在他脸上：“你猜我找到了什么？《黄道带字母表》。”

哦你可真棒我的宝贝， Paul看着抱着书的Robert在心里答道，Zodiac早晚要下地狱，而我现在硬的快爆炸了，你必须乖乖消掉你惹的火。

“你好美人，”不知道从哪窜出来的黑发男人忽然加入他们，“可以和我分享一下刚刚你们点的酒的名字么？” 他手里端着酒杯，目光牢牢锁在Robert身上，估计是被香味诱来的。

“Aqua velva，先生，”Robert无意识地舔着他干燥的嘴唇，“我敢保证你一尝就会上瘾。”

“我看他没喝就已经醉了。”也许他应该再忍耐一下，等只有他们时再让Robert放出信息素。Paul警告地瞪了眼那个上前搭讪的Alpha，标记领般释放出更多的信息素，一股清冽带苦的酒香包围了他们，黑发Alpha显然收到了同类发出的不友善的信号，他打量了一眼Paul，又遗憾地看了眼正冲对面傻笑的Robert，耸耸肩离开了。

“Paul，”男人走后，Robert皱着鼻子问他，“我们没点茴香酒啊？”

“刚才那个猩猩不小心洒的，”Paul笑了一声，盯着他问道，“怎么，你不喜欢这个味道？”

“当然不，”Robert又舔了下嘴唇，笑着说道，“恰恰相反，我很喜欢。”

我一定是喝多了，Paul想，他笑得竟然和好莱坞巨幅海报中的Omega一样甜美。他将杯中所剩不多的酒送入口中，清清嗓子说道：“这里实在是太吵了，一起去我家喝两杯吧。”

Robert当然点头同意了。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，两只手撑在桌子上，白皙纤细的手腕从厚重的夹克中探出来，在酒吧昏黄暧昧的光下格外明晰。

——

Paul是他们报社的王牌记者，在繁华的市中心有一套不错的公寓，比Robert的拥挤的罐头公寓大得多，他甚至有面被留出来专门安置各类名酒的墙。Robert乖巧地跟在Paul后面，手里端着个高脚杯，正无意识地小口小口啜饮里面暗红色的葡萄酒。他知道他已经喝高了，但是他控制不住自己，尤其是想到他的孩子今晚在他前妻那住，便更觉得有理由多喝两杯。毕竟，这是他们关系产生历史性变化的一晚。

更何况，面前说着俏皮话为他倒酒的可是Paul啊。成功、英俊、敏锐、无往不利的Paul，全美顶流的记者，不畏权贵的男人，永远立在追求真相一线的Paul，正风度翩翩的往他杯中续酒。他不能再喝了，名贵的红酒已经将他的味蕾麻住，再喝下去就是对酒神的亵渎。他早尝不出醇厚的甜与酸了，更无法利索地回答Paul的问题，他只能识别出茴香酒味，越来越浓郁的茴香味，围住他肆意进攻的茴香酒。Robert扶着墙面，终于绝望地分辨出自己混在其中的信息素，他颈后的腺体又痛又烫，体内正在分泌出黏腻的液体。

“……你前妻应该找个名牌大学拿几张厚纸片然后开始高台竞选。这对全美国只有一个好处，就是你会得到一大笔封口费……我就不会这么对你。”

他们现在在聊什么？Paul为什么在说她？他到底在说什么？Robert昏昏沉沉地想，我的腺体，我的腺体开始痛了，发情期明明还有两三天才到呀……

“你没事吧，”Paul拉过一个凳子扶他坐下，“亲爱的，你还好么？”

Robert紧紧攥住Paul的手，那双好看的眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾，他绞紧双腿的姿态、脸上浮上的难堪的红晕与额前的薄汗，无不揭示着一个他们都知道的答案。

“我发情了，”他咬住嘴唇，“你家有Omega抑制剂么？”

——

Paul没有预料到Robert会忽然发情，他承认这是个意外之喜，但将他努力保持的情调破坏殆尽。他为了堵住Omega那张叠叠不休的嘴给了他个双唇相贴的亲吻，然后宣布了对方四个问题的答案：他家没有抑制剂，附近的药店也都关门了，开二十分钟车送他回家简直匪夷所思，将客人在浴室里关一晚更不是他的作风。他否定了Robert的四个提议，然后说他有更好的方法：他来帮他度过发情期，今晚没有标记，只有性。

“放心，”Paul将他放在床上，两手麻利地帮他解下扣子，“我不会标记你的——当然如果你愿意标记的话我也没有问题，要知道，你有一双很美的眼睛。”

Robert没有说话，犹豫着点点头。他是个五好的乖乖牌，和前妻是高中时代的恋人，感情破裂后依赖抑制剂。他圈子窄得很，鲜少有Alpha献殷勤，倒有几个beta追求者，可这时候他骨子里的浪漫天性又跑出来了，他渴望老派传统的爱情故事，希望有段完美的爱情，有个他崇敬爱慕的Alpha。

“没有标记，只有性”不是他的作风，但Paul是那个他喜欢的Alpha。

得到允许的Paul满足地亲吻他柔软的脸颊，Omega脆弱的皮肤被他的胡茬扎得发红，他便追着那片肌肤亲吻。Robert红着脸躲开他的逗弄，Paul便凑去他耳边呵气：“在咱们第一次握手时，我就想这么干了。”

Robert不知道如何回应，难为情地盖住眼睛，在Paul的催促暗示下局促地点点头。Paul被逗乐了，强硬地捉住他手腕将他的胳膊扳到脸侧，开始亲吻他的眼睛。在情热的催促下，Robert情难自制地因Alpha的触碰而浑身发烫，Paul从他美丽的蓝眼睛开始，沿着他高挺的鼻梁向下，最后轻啄他形状较好的嘴角，而Robert迫不及待地分开双唇，让Paul的舌头无阻地探入。

他们唇齿紧紧交缠在一起，Paul贪婪地掠夺Robert的空气，他一手摁着身下人的后脑强迫他半仰起脑袋，另一手流连于Omega腰间的敏感带。他炽热的鼻息喷在Omega的脸上，满意地看着他在自己身下脆弱的颤抖落泪。

“我以为你会更保守些。”Paul调笑道，Robert闭紧了眼睛装作没听到。Paul的一只手把玩着他的乳尖，另一只手在他后庭处打转画圈，那里已经十分湿润了，他长着老茧的指尖偶尔划过穴口处的褶皱，Robert随之颤抖，双手紧紧攥住身下的床单。

Paul往穴口中伸入的第一根指头时立刻感受到了Omega的热情欢迎，Robert的体液随着他的动作淌到体外，火热的肠道将手指紧紧裹住。Omega轻松地吞下第二根、第三根手指，并在Paul戳到他体内凸起的一点时发出难以承受的呜咽。Paul蜷起手指按压那里，几次之后，Robert惊喘一声射了出来，Paul忍不住俯身凑到他腺体处深深一嗅，高潮中Omega成熟的果香爆炸开来，Paul成了最大的受害者，这不过是他们的第一次结合，他就对Robert的信息素上瘾了。他心跳加快，原始的本能咆哮着要破笼而出。

没多久Robert从高潮中恢复了，他大口大口地喘息着，努力仰起脸看他的Alpha，Paul拍拍他的脸蛋吹了个口哨，又去吻他迷离的双眼，另一只手玩弄他白皙松软的乳肉，Robert跟着他的节奏情难自制的呻吟。他的坦诚取悦到了身上的Alpha，Paul低下头去，开始用牙齿研磨另一边，没多久两个乳粒都充血肿大。Robert的前妻很少开发他的身体，她对他的乳房没什么兴趣，更习惯用简单的姿势向他索求快感，久而久之性事便成有了程式化的无趣。现在他被陌生的快感淹没，而结束这近乎折磨的快感的唯一方法是找到熟悉的老路，于是他握住Paul的手示意他暂停，低声恳求道：“你还不进来么？”

“哇哦，”Paul揶揄地捏住他下巴，啧啧摇头，“我果然不够了解你。”

他握住Robert的腰，猛地将Omega翻了个面，拍了他屁股一下，满意地夸奖道：“我今晚真的不能标记你么？你屁股很翘，腿也很长，现在很少有你这么可口的Omega了，我劝你赶紧把衣柜烧掉吧。”

“呃，”Robert迟疑地答道，“你身材也很棒，很，性感？”

“没错，是很性感，”Paul捉住他的揪着枕头的手指放到嘴边亲吻，“现在它准备好为你服务了。”

他将Robert摆成趴跪的姿势，粗长的性器抵上湿润发红的穴口，恶意地在臀缝处摩擦。发情期的omega格外敏感，Robert承受不住这样的挑拨，Paul兴致勃勃的目光也成了催化剂，更多的水从他的穴口中流出，即使他努力收缩也无济于事。他浑身无力，柔软的腰部塌在床褥上，Alpha伸手把他捞起，顺便稍稍调整了他的姿势，Robert挺翘的臀部被他准备好了，正乖巧的高高抬起，等待着来自身后的攻势。

他的身体早就准备好了，夸张点说，他们甚至可以省去刚刚用手指扩张的部分，Paul硕大的阴茎一插到底，轻松地将他打开。Robert小声叫了出来，他浑身发抖，甬道不由自主地收缩，紧紧裹住Paul，Alpha的性器粗长而滚烫，在他体内深深浅浅地律动着，狠狠挤压他内壁中凸起的敏感点，一波波快感潮水般涌来，他无助的抓紧身下的床单，咬住下唇努力将呻吟与哭喘压回喉咙。

“叫出来，”Paul在他腺体附近亲吻厮磨，Robert不可自制地在他身下颤抖，“我想听到你的声音。”

或许是因为Omega服从命令的天性，Robert在Paul的催促下乖乖松开了自己的牙齿，呻吟和啜泣声争先恐后地从他嗓子里逃出。他将肩颈下压，想要让腺体从捕食者的牙齿下逃走，可Alpha却贴在他身上跟着他向下，舌头舔过身下人的腺体，动作让他阴茎抽插的角度发生变化，Paul粗大的阴茎进到了前所未有的深度。

“不要，”Robert惊喘到，在Paul的进攻下他甚至难以说出连贯的句子，“太深了，没有这么深过……”

Paul忍不住怀疑道，真的没人教过他枕间密语么？要知道Paul Avery从来不是一个温柔的情人，身下人用软糯声线说出的求饶只会增加他的凌虐欲，他的动作远比刚才激烈，坚硬性器几乎是整根地从那甜美湿热的小穴中抽出，然后再捅开Omega娇嫩的粉穴，无情地插入，直挺到甬道最深处。Robert绝望地发现他的求饶无济于事，情潮的恣意燃烧令他理智尽失，而Paul的欲望也如地狱，他难以承受这灭顶的快感，后穴一阵收缩，滚烫的体液浇在Alpha的阴茎上，他再次高潮了。

自从和妻子离婚后，Robert已经近两年没有享受过一次真正的性爱了，他甚至认为他可以一辈子都依靠抑制剂和埋在衣橱深处的玩具。过禁欲的生活并不难，但他的身体用连续两次的高潮坦诚地告诉他，那不可能，因为你是生下来就是被Alpha压着干的Omega，你的小穴是用来取悦他们为他们生下孩子的，而你脆弱的哭声只是他们的助兴剂。Paul的情欲还未解决，这次他没有停下来照顾他的意思，他将Robert翻了个面，让Omega紧实的大腿夹紧他的腰，火热的性器再次顶弄起来。

那个小洞已经糟透了，里面黏糊糊的，每次抽插都会带出些精液与爱液，Robert美丽的蓝眼睛蒙上了情色的迷离，眼泪与口涎也将他漂亮的小脸弄得一团糟。茴香酒味越发浓烈，他的两只胳膊无力地搭在Paul的脖子上，跟着Alpha撞击频率摇晃颤抖，仿佛一个破碎的布偶。

“你的，信息素，”他的嗓子已经叫哑了，“茴香酒味……”

Paul因他的迷糊笑了，动作也变得轻柔起来：“小傻瓜，你才发现？”

Robert又不说话了，他脸上的红意已经扩到了耳根，Paul亲亲他的额头，如有所思地说道：“放心吧，我不会打开你生殖腔标记你的。”

Robert迷茫地张大双眼，似乎在吃力地消化那个句子，但还没等他缓过神来，Alpha又坏心眼地用力碾过他的敏感点，逼出他的几声呜咽。

“这是咱们一开始的约定。”Paul说，“但下次就别指望我还这么善良了，我绝对会操开你的子宫，让你这里鼓起来，”他捏捏Robert肚子上的软肉，“给我生几个小崽子。” 

Robert那双湿漉漉的眼睛依旧失神地朝他眨着，仿佛并没有听懂他的话。Paul暗笑自己突如其来的正经，加快身下抽插的频率，不出意外的榨出了Omega更多的泣音。现在的当务之急是享受这一场美妙的性事，标记这种严肃的话题可以等到明天早餐时，而且，考虑到漫画家动不动朝他投来的羞涩又崇拜的目光，这事十拿九稳。

Paul从Robert的锁骨开始亲吻，当吻到Omega粉嫩的乳头时，他忽然抬头补了一句俏皮话：“你知道么？这有个你意想不到的好处——以后你可以光明正大地拿走我的垃圾了。”

话音刚落，Robert那双美丽的眼睛立刻亮了起来，Paul看着他，一时不知道自己究竟是可怜还是幸福。


End file.
